Musician's Secret
by Page of Doom
Summary: Schoolstuck AU. Karkat Vantas has a secret he has managed to keep since junior high. Of course, no secret remains secret forever. When a friend of his finds out and reacts better than expected, what will his own reaction be? Also on Tumblr on 4ctu4l-sk4t3rg1rl-l4tul4-pyrop3


You walk through the halls, hands in your pockets, looking down, trying to make yourself small and unnoticeable. Your friends are all at their lockers and in the halls, chatting and making plans for the day, or going to whatever after school activities they may have.

You have your own plans. Secret plans that no one can know about. Especially not your idiot friends. You don't know how they would react nor do you care to find out.

The hallways are empty now, aside from one or two people still lingering. No one important though. Or, so you think. Then you hear a very familiar sound.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

Oh god.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

The sound of a cane tapping on the ground rhythmically.

A sound that can only come from one girl.

You freeze and hope she won't notice you. As long as your silent she'll just pass on by.

You gulp from the nerves.

She freezes. Damn those ears.

She walks toward you carefully, now just a few inches from you. Her hand falls on your shoulder and moves up to your face and through your hair. Is she aware of how uncomfortable this makes people?

Of course it's not nearly as bad as what she does after that. She leans in close, to where her face is just centimeters from yours, and takes in a few quick sniffs. "Generic shampoo and cheap cologne…" She mumbles. A bright grin appears on her face and you swear behind her glasses you see a spark appear in her normally blank eyes. "Hey there Karkat!" She says with a laugh. "What brings you here?"

"Well this is school," you say, rolling your eyes. "And it is Tuesday. A school day. You do the math."

She laughs again and shakes her head. "No silly! I mean, what brings you to this specific part of the hallway? Nepeta said you rejected her offer to go to the animal lovers club? Why is that? Are you meeting someone? Oh you are so meeting someone aren't you?" She's leaned in close again and has this huge stupid grin on her face. "It's none of your business what I'm doing! Anyways, shouldn't you be with your sister? Why don't you go to Nepeta's stupid club?"

"'Tula's taking her boyfriend to the skatepark. I'm meeting with Vriska today." Her crazy grin instantly drops to a scowl. "Some of us forgot to do our part of the history project..." She grumbled. "Well that's all fine and dandy! You gonna greet her in the same creepy way you greet me?" She gasps dramatically and starts acting offended. "Karkles! Picking on a poor little blind girl! You should be ashamed!"

You groan and rub your temples. Her whole "helpless blind girl" act really gets at you sometimes. You've known her for years, since even before she completely lost her eyesight to chronic vision loss. She's just as capable now as she was then, if not more.

Silently, you pray for Vriska to arrive soon and take this pain in the ass off your hands. As if by one of your stoner friends so-called "miracles" the blonde comes strutting down the halls, looking less than pleasant. "All right Terezi, let's get this stupid project over with," she says, shifting her weight a little. Terezi scowls a little. "You're the one who didn't do it in the first place," she hisses.

"Well I was going to do it yesterday, but I totally forgot that the Nic Cage club had a meeting and-"

"So you skipped out on doing our project so you could make out with your boyfriend. Wonderful."

"It's not like that!" A light blush appeared on Vriska's cheeks.

"Please. You and Egbert are the only people in that club and the whole school knows what happens at your little 'meetings'."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Vriska's face was now bright red from anger and embarrassment. Even if her and John weren't a thing, it was obvious she wished they were. But John was never really interested in dating, just getting through high school without dying.

Terezi sighs and shakes her head. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just go finish this project." She half-growls. She quickly switches to a smile and waves goodbye to you. "Smell ya later Karkles!" She said with a giggle before hurrying off with Vriska.

You sigh loudly. That was a stupid hold up. At least now it's over with. You finish making your way to your destination, opening the door to a large classroom. In the corner if the room is Rose Lalonde, the only one of your friends who knows your secret. You really only know her because she's dating one of your friends, but you trust her not to tell anyone. "Hello Karkat," she says with a small smile. You nod at her a grunt softly before making your way to a wall of large lockers. You stand in front of one and open it, pulling out a large case. You open the case carefully, slowly pulling out a cello. You sit down, take a deep breath...

And you begin to play.


End file.
